The Best Christmas
by Tasha M.B
Summary: After trying to get Heero to tell him what he wants for Christmas, Duo comes up with a bright idea ... 2x1 and the fluff stuff


****

The Best Christmas

Warning: Some major fluffiness ... I think that's all. 2x1 but I'm sure you all knew that ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but ... that would be a great Christmas present from Santa ... Santa! I'll be right back ...

"Hee-chan? Can I ask you a question? I asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Go ahead Duo." Heero said as he sat down with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Well ... I know I already asked you this but ..."

"But what?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Duo ..."

"I know, I know. You don't want anything but ... tomorrow is Christmas and I really, really want to get you something." I pleaded, complete with my puppy dogface.

"Duo ... no. Don't give me that look." He sighed. "Fine then."

"Yay! Now what do you want?!"

" I don't know Duo. All I want is to be with you. That's all I want for Christmas."

I grinned. "You're so kawaii, ya know that?" I got up and walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "You'll always have me Hee-chan."

"And you will always have me too, Duo."

I grinned again. "I'm gonna go get changed, kay?"

"Okay then. I'll be down here."

I gave my well wisher a quick kiss and made my ways upstairs to our bedroom. Once I entered the room, I flopped down on the bed and sighed. " I know he wants _something_ for Christmas but ... what is it?"

I looked over at his bed stand and saw the picture...

~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

"You miss them don't you Heero?"

"Yeah. They're like family to me." He said, looking at a framed picture of the guys and us. 

~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~

The picture was taken on the last day of the war. I was hanging all over a rather annoyed looking Heero. Quatre was hugging a startled Trowa who looked like he'd never had been hugged before and Wufei had a little smirk on his face, standing all erect and like he had something stuck in his ... butt. 

I smiled at the memory of that glorious day. Seeing that picture always makes me smile though. I wish I could see them all again ... 

"That's it!" I yelled, as I shot out of the bed. I fumbled into some blue jeans and a black turtleneck, making my way to the phone...

"What took you so long? I was afraid that your clothes decided to eat you." Heero said, smirking.

"Oh ha ha. Was that a joke from the Perfect Soldier? The world must be ending." I joked as I came back into the kitchen.

"Anyways," he said, "I finished making breakfast for you."

"Food! Yes! I started to chew on my body parts, which is not a good sign, let me tell ya."

"Baka."

I just smiled, cramming food in my mouth.

"Duo?"

"Yeah?" I managed through a mouthful of food.

"I was going to go ahead a call that Italian restaurant and make reservations for tomorrow. What time do you think we should be there?"

"Uh ... is it okay if we just stayed home for Christmas? I would like that very much."

"Whatever makes you happy Duo. I didn't really want to go anyways."

"Hey! That place is good!" I defended.

Heero just shook his head and smiled at me. "Baka. And don't talk with you mouthful"

"Yes mother."

He was about to hit me when the wonderful ring of the phone sounded.

"I got it!" I yelled, jumping out of my chair. I ran up to the bedroom and picked up the phone. "Shinigami's Place. How can I direct your call?"

"Hello to you too, Duo."

"Q-man! How's it been hangin'?

"Busy really. Rashid came up to tell me that you had called earlier and I just had to put down all my paper work and call you back." 

"Workin' on the Eve? Geez Quat ... Don't you ever take a break?"

"Of course I do and what's this Eve?" He pondered.

"It's the Eve man! Christmas Eve ... tu comprendo?"

"Ahhh yes. I have done some study on that but I have never celebrated it ... seeing as I'm not Christian ..."

"Well then! I guess you will this year!"

"Did I miss something?" Quatre asked.

I laughed. "See Heero really misses all the guys and I thought I would get everyone together. Ya know, like a present."

"Awww. That's so sweet Duo. I would love to do that."

"I've already called Wufei and Sally and they're comin' over so ..."

"I would love to get together and surprise Heero. I'll just tell Trowa and we will see you ... when?"

"Oh yes! I forgot. Lessee ... be here at seven-'o clock tomorrow night. Wu-man and Sally should be here already. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. I should go and inform every one of my plans. I will see you tomorrow then Duo. Have a nice Eve."

"Thanks Quatre! Bye."

I hung up the phone and gave myself a big hug. "You are the man Duo! You have such a brilliant mind." 

After giving myself some self-praise, I headed back down to the kitchen. Seeing that my koibito was not in there, I made my way into the living room where I found him curled up on the couch, watching some television.

"Who was that?" He asked, not looking at me.

"Oh ... uh ... wrong number."

"Wrong number? Did you tell each other you deepest secrets then?"

I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "No, no. I had to go use the bathroom too silly." I said, pinching his cheek.

He smiled at closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead. I turned the TV off and followed him into slumber land.

The rest of the day went by smoothly with a couple more "wrong numbers" calling every now and then. Before we both knew it, it was time for bed. I could hardly sleep because of my anticipation for the next day. After about an hour lying in bed though, I finally went to sleep.

"Time to wake up Hee-chan." 

He groaned and rolled over.

"Hee-chan. Come on. It's time to get up."

"It's too early."

"Too early? When is it too early for you? I don't believe it." 

The half-awake ex-pilot turned over to face me, eyes half way open.

I giggled. "You should see your face right now buddy. I thought I didn't get enough sleep."

He grabbed his pillow and chunked it at me. 

"Owww Hee-chan"

"That didn't hurt and you baka."

I grinned at him and before he knew it, I pounced on him. I was sitting on his stomach and pinned his arms down. I then leaned down toward him ... 

"Merry Christmas Duo."

"Merry ... Hey! I was supposed to say that first! You copy cat! I was looking forward to say it first but ... Merry Christmas Heero."

Heero leaned up to meet my lips in a very passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever. But, they is a time for everything to end and we broke our enchanting kiss.

"And a good morning to you too, my love." I said as I threw the sheets over us...

The remainder of the day was spent in bed mostly. We did eat only because that's my energy source and no one wants a dead Duo. It was six-'o clock before I knew it and I had to act fast.

"Heero. Why don't we go out for a walk? We haven't done that in a while."

"I thought you wanted to stay home tonight."

" I know but it's such a great night out ..."

" Okay, okay. Come on then."

"Yay! Let's go!" 

When he locked up and headed down the steps, I slipped my key under our door map and went to catch up with my lover.

~~Meanwhile, back at their house~~

"Onna! Will you hurry up and open the door already. It's freezing out here!" Wufei yelled.

"Oh be quiet Fei. There we go. Well? Go on in then." Sally said, motioning for him to hurrry inside.

"I don't know why you agreed to come down here. The last thing I need is to see Duo again. He's probably out getting drunk."

"That's not nice talk Fei and he told me he was going to get Heero out of the house some how. They probably went out for a walk."

"What are we suppose to be doing anyways onna since you know everything?"

"Let's see here ... here's what I'm looking for."

__

Dear Wu-man and Sal,

I left some boxes of decorations and I hope that you remembered the party stuff. Have fun decorating and don't let Fei hurt himself. 

Duo Maxwell

"What?! We're supposed to decorate his house for him?!"

"Calm down Fei. This is for Heero ... and Duo but let's be in the Christmas spirit here."

"Yes Wufei. Sally's right. Let's be in the Christmas spirit." 

"Quatre? Trowa? I didn't hear you come in." Wufei said.

"How are you two doing?" Trowa asked.

"Oh, we couldn't be happier. Right Wufei?" Sally grinned.

"Whatever you say onna."

"Now let's get to some decorations shall we?" Quarte said.

~~~~~~

"That was a nice walk, ne?" 

"Yes it was Duo. We should walk more often." 

Duo grinned. "Fine by me Hee-chan."

"Duo? Why are our house lights on?"

"Uh ... I don't know. Maybe I left some on. Let's go check it out."

By now, Heero had is serious look on his face and I couldn't help but giggle softly.

When we got up to the door, I coughed loudly.

"Duo? Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine. I just had something caught in my throat."

He smiled at me and then went to open the door ... 

"SURPRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Heero just stood in shock, mouth-hanging open. He looked at everyone as if they were about to disappear and blinked a couple of times. After he composed of himself, he smiled the biggest smile that I have ever seen.

"Hello Heero. It's so nice to see you again." Quatre said, giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Quatre."

"Oh Heero. You look great! It's so good to see you again!" Sally said, hugging him too.

"How have you and Wufei been?"

"We've been great. It will be a year in January since we've been married.

"What are blabbing about onna? I'm sure that Yuy doesn't want to hear you talking about the anniversary."

"How have you been Wufei?" Heero smiled.

"I've been fine. Just let me tell you something, women are not what they appear to be. They are heartless and have no respect for men ... Onna!"

"I don't want anymore talk about that, you hear me? I won't hit you again if you keep your mouth shut."

Heero laughed. "Congratulations to you both for your anniversary."

"Why thank you Heero. Congratulations on having such a wonderful young man. It's was Duo that made all this happen."

"Duo ...?"

I was standing off, watching Heero interact with the guys and nodded when he said my name. "Yup! It was me!"

"When did you plan all this?"  


"Hehe ... yesterday when I went to go change. I saw the picture of all of us and the idea just ... came to me."

Heero stood there, unable to form any words.

"You like it or are you gonna go all speechless on me?" I joked.

He made his way over to me and hugged me. "Of course I like it. I love it."

"Well, that's good 'cause I don't know where I would send all these people if you didn't."

"DUO!"

"Sheesh. Just kidding you guys."

I turned back to my comrade and looked him in the eyes. "Merry Christmas my Hee-chan."

"Merry Christmas my Duo. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

With that, we kissed and what a kiss that was.

We partied until the wee hours of the morning and just ... hanged out together. Recalling old wartime memories and having a good time. Heero smiled all night that night and just seeing him like that made me smile. I would do anything to make him happy and that's just what I did. That was the best Christmas ever.

THE END

I was in a Christmas mood ... well I've been in a Christmas mood for the past months so ... hehehe. Tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated. You review mine, I review yours. I think that's a pretty good deal, ne? *grins* I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas! Ja!


End file.
